Cavaleiros do Zodíaco VERSUS Traficantes do Morro
by Tio Konoha
Summary: Os cavaleiros da Deusa piranha,digo,Atena tem de enfrentar os "mano" do morro e conseguir a "erva sagrada" XDDD


Toei-Tosqueiras odiáveis e imbecis- apresenta...

A Santa do Seiya:O Deus da Quebrada 

Roteiro:Eu \o/

Produção:Eu /o/

Casting:Eu \o\

Direção de Arte:Eu uu

Direção de Tosquisse:Eu uú

Digitador:Eu ¬¬'

Direção dituduissujunto:EU JÁ DISSE QUE SOU EU PORRA!

Errr...ta...então que comece a Batalha mais sangrentas dos Cavaleiros da Antena!(Antena?Eles são instaladores de Antenas?Nem sabia oo)

Narrador:Os jovens cavaleiros de bronze viviam seus dia tranqüilos,sem se preocupar em ter de queimar o 29º cosmo para salvar o mundo,porém,algo no ar estava estranho...

Seiya:Algo no ar está estranho!

Shiryu:Você também sentiu Seiya?

Hyoga:Sim,algo maléfico,obra de um ser podre!

Shun:É mesmo...tem cheiro de ovo podre...

Ikki:TÁ,TÁ,EU ADMITO,TO PASSANDO MAL,MAS PORRA,QUANTA FRESCURA SÓ POR UM PEIDO!

Seiya:Não,seu peido foi podre sim,mas é outra coisa...

Narrador:Todos ficaram sérios.olhando um para o outro,esperando alguma coisa acontecesse...no caso,era para Saori entrar,só que ela é lerda pra se arrumar e tava enrolando...enfim,ela entrou.

Saori:Algo no ar está estranho!

Seiya:Vá te catar,essa fala eu já disse sua jumenta!

Saori:Ah,desculpa!...bem,então..."Você também sentiu Seiya!"

Shiryu:Puta que pariu meu,quem contratou essa imbecil!

Eu:Desculpa senhor Shiryu,eu sinto muito,se quiser eu procuro uma nova Saori agora...

Hyoga:Ah,esquece isso,vamos continuar...

Ikki:Agora diz sua frase DIREITO sua demente!

Saori:Errrr...ok...concentrando,você consegue,você é a dona de si mesma,você é capaz!

Seiya:O que que ela ta fazendo!

Hyoga:Sei não,acho que é coisa de livro de auto-ajuda...aff

Saori:Rapazes!Uma nova ameaça surgiu!

Todos:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Saori:Sim,um novo Deus quer governar o mundo!

Ikki:Puta,de novo!

Shun:Esse povo tem criatividade não?

Shiryu:Po,preferia ir me alistar no exército americano,pelo menos lá agente ta sempre matando alguém diferente...

Seiya:E quem é esse Deus Saori?

Narrador:De repente surgiu na sala um silêncio tão intenso que poderia ser cortado com uma faca...se a faca fosse feita de barulho...

Saori:Zeh Piquenus...

Todos:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seiya:Quem é esse!

Saori:COMO É QUE VOCÊS SE ESPANTARAM SE NEM SABIAM QUEM ERA!

Ikki:To vendo muito DragonBall,foi mal...é que lá,qualquer coisa que acontece e eles começam a gritar e arregalam os olhos assim "O.O"

Hyoga:É verdade...você viu o episódio ontem?Mó legal,ele se transformou em ultra super sayajin 20!

Shun:Eu também tenho uma saia jeans!

Seiya:Prefiro pokémon!Ontem o pikachu evoluiu num pikachu com catarata!Eu não o culpo,essa porra de série não acaba,ele acabo ficando velho...

Saori:DÁ PRA VOCÊS PRESTAREM ATENÇÃO EM MIM!

Seiya:Oi?Quem?Ah é,o Deus...vai,fala mais sobre o tal...

Saori:Ele despertou depois do lacre de sua prisão ser quebrado.

Hyoga:Onde ele estava lacrado?

Saori:Sei lá,acho que chamavam de Bangu II,sei lá,não importa.

Hyoga:Hmmmm

Saori:Agora ele quer acabar com a humanidade para criar sua sociedade perfeita!

Shun:Ah,se ele quer melhorar o mundo então bora deixar.

Ikki:Apoiado!

Hyoga:Posso falar?

Shiryu:Desde que não sumam com meus shampoos queridos,eu nem ligo.

Seiya:QUEIME COSMO ATÉ O ALÉÉÉÉÉÉM...

Saori:CALA A BOCA PORRA,AINDA NÃO É HORA DISSO!

Seiya:Ta,não precisava ser tão grossa...

Hyoga:Ta,vamos parar de enrolar,onde ele está?Fala logo pra gente dar um pau nele que eu tenho que fazer compras,é que ta chegando o inverno lá na Sibéria e...

Ikki:E quando não é inverno lá!

Hyoga:...

Saori:Bem,ele está no seu palácio,a "Boca",mas para chegarmos até lá nós precisaremos passar pelos Doze Barracos do Morro e...

Seiya:Não seriam "Doze Casas do Zodíaco"?

Saori:Não,é Barraco mesmo,e lá é um morro,então tem nada de zodíaco não...único zodíaco que nego vê lá é os que vêm nos horóscopos das revistas de novelas...

Seiya:Ah.

Narrador:Então eles pegam um táxi,digo,jatinho super xique e caro,e vão até o morro,em direção à mais uma batalha sangrenta e mortal que irá decidir o destino do mundo...de novo.

Seiya:Chegamos,e agora?

Saori:Agora agente espera chegar um enviado do Zeh Piquenus chegar aqui e enfiar uma flecha de ouro no meu coração,para que vocês tenham motivação para lutar.

Ikki:Ah.

Narrador:Então eles esperaram uma hora até o mensageiro chegar,e quando ele chega Seiya da uma voadora nele

Mensageiro:PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO POHA!AINDA NEM TINHA TENTADO MATAR A MINA AE TEU COMÉDIA!

Seiya:Isso é por ter se atrasado!

Menssageiro:Eu tava ocupado fazendo "entregas" né!

Shun:Entregas?De que?

Mensageiro:Pó.

Saori:Me empresta um pouco então,nem me maquiei hoje.

Mensageiro:gota...Vamo lá,posso atacar a menina agora ou não?

Seiya:À vontade...

Mensageiro:Ok.

Narrador:O mensageiro saca um três oitão e da um tiro no peito de Saori que cai.

Seiya:EI!O QUE É ISSO?ASSIM VOCÊ VAI MATAR ELA MESMO!ERA PRA VOCÊ USAR UMA FLECHA!

Mensageiro:Você acha que no morro agente usa "flechas"?Aff,se fecha seu otário!Aqui comédia que nem vocês levam bala mermo!Porque,quer tomar pipoco também!

Seiya:Hã?Errr...não,não senhor,desculpa...

Mensageiro:É bom mermo...agora se vocês quiserem salvar a vagabunda aí cês tem que subir até a Boca e pegar a "Erva Sagrada" para curar a menina.Mas isso não vaio ser fácil porque vocês terão de passar pelos 12 Barracos.Ok,flw.

Hyoga:Droga,ele nem disse quanto tempo agente tem!

Ikki:...Hmmm,acho que aquele relógio gigantesco lá encima escrito "HAHA,SÓ FALTAM 12 HORAS" fala por si só...

Hyoga:...

Seiya:Parem de enrolar,nós não temos tempo!Avante amigos!Por Atena!

Narrador:Então eles saem correndo subindo o morro e cantando uma musiquinha pra dar um "clima":

Todos:Tem sempre alguém no cosmos ajudando o cavaleiro venceeeeeer,e só o vencedor pode vestir sua armadura de ouruuuuuuu...

Narrador:Então depois de um tempo,eles chegam na 1º Barraco

Seiya:Chegamos!Agora vocês sabem o que fazer certo!

Ikki:...errr...não!

Seiya:...

Hyoga:Fala,o que que agente tem que fazer?

Seiya:O de sempre,vocês servem de saco de pancada pro cara enquanto eu passo correndo por ele!

Shiryu:...

Shun:...

Ikki:...

Hyoga:…

Ikki:Nem fudendo,se a gente for tomar porrada,vai ser todo mundo junto!

Shun:Ikki,que lindo!

Hyoga:Nossa Ikki,desde quando você liga tanto assim pra nossa amizade?

Ikki:Eu não ligo,mas se vocês estiverem lá,eu do um jeito de usar vocês como escudo humano.

Hyoga:...

Seiya:Quem será que guarda esse Barraco?

Ikki:Mano Presuntinho...

Seiya:Como você sabe!

Ikki:Ta bem ali na placa...

Seiya:...

Hyoga:Ô de casa!

Narrador:Com um rangido assustador,o Barraco se abriu...lá dentro estava uma pessoa esperando...

Pessoa misteriosa:Finalmente vocês chegaram.

Hyoga:Ow,tu viu o tal mano presuntinho por aí?

Shiryu:É,se você vir o merda,diz que agente vai espancar ele!

Pessoa misteriosa:Ah,vão é?

Shun:Eu não gosto de violência,mas se necessário...eu mando meu mano bater!

Ikki:...

Narrador:A pessoa misteriosa sai da escuridão no Barraco,e os cavaleiros conseguem ver que ele usava uma armadura.

Seiya:Então é VOCÊ!

Hyoga:Se era você,porque não disse logo,ao invés de ficar lá como "Pessoa misteriosa"?

Mano Presuntinho:É que assim é mais emocionante...

Shiryu:Ah,sei...

Shun:Você é cavaleiro do que?

Mano Presuntinho:HÁ!Eu esperava por essa pergunta!Vou me apresentar direito agora...hum-hum...EU SOU MANO PRESUNTINHO,CAVALEIRO DO RAP!

Seiya:O que é rap?

Mano Presuntinho:...

Hyoga:Acho que é um tipo de queijo.

Seiya:Ah,achei que fosse um tipo de Texugo.

Mano Presuntinho:Eu vou lhes mostrar o que é rap...hum-hum...Atitude é o que rola,no morrão eu teço minha rima,soh pegando as mina,saca minha rima,que rima com mina,mas não rima com tinta!...

Todos:...

Mano Presuntinho:...CHEGA DE ENROLAÇÃO,PREPAREM-SE,VOCÊS IRÃO MORRER!

Seiya?NUNCA!POR ATENA AMIGOS!

Narrador:Seiya achando que todos viriam com ele,acabou que foi o único a tomar uma bicuda nas "partes baixas"

Seiya:Ughhhh...por...porque vocês não vieram?

Shiryu:Aonde,e tomar uma bica no saco?Nem rola ow!

Shun:Apesar de não usar muito,eu sei que dói pacas...

Ikki:Si fudeu!

Hyoga:hAUHauHAUAhuAH,meu,sua cara ta muito engraçada,meio " x "!

Mano Presuntinho:Chega de conversa,vou matar todos vocêêês!

Narrador:Ao atacar Ikki,este se desviou um pouco e deixou a perna,fazendo Presuntinho tropeçar e cair do enorme lance de escadas...e provavelmente morrer.

Ikki:Menos um,bora pro próximo!

Seiya:Let's go!

Narrador:Por falta de verba,nós iremos pular direto para o 12º Barraco,onde todos já estarão com menos sangue no corpo do que quando nasceram,com as armaduras quebradas e tal...enfim...

Seiya:Amigos,só falta mais um e agente chega na Boca...rápido,nós só temos uma hora...

Shiryu:JUUUUUUUUURA!AQUELE RELÓGIO DIZENDO "HAHAHA,SÓ FALTA UMA HORA,NEM ROLA,A GURIA VAI MORRER!" NEM ME FEZ PENSAR NISSO!

Ikki:E esse Barraco agora.quem guarda?

Hyoga:Desde que não seja aquele tal Mc Pelé de novo,eu não ligo!

Shun:Aqui na placa diz "Beira".

Seiya:Não importa,vamos entrar!

Narrador:AVANTE CAVALEIROS DE ATENA!

Ikki:...err...ô seu narrador?

Narrador:Sim?

Ikki:Porque você falou essa merda?

Narrador:...eu sempre quis dizer isso...foi mal.

Ikki:E que não se repita!

Narrador:Na hora que eles entram,todos caem no chão como se tivessem sido acertados por algo.

Pessoa misteriosa:Ei...que mané pessoa misteriosa!Sou o Beira seu idiota!

Narrador:Foi mal,vou consertar...

Beira:Assim está melhor..bem,não tenham ilusão de passar por aqui seus idiotas!

Shun:Porque?

Beira:Sei lá,mas se eu não disser isso eu não serei um vilão decente!

Shun:Ah.

Seiya:E quem é você!

Beira:Eu sou Beira,Caveleiro do Mar!Alguns me chama de Beira Mar...

Seiya:NÃO IMPORTA,METEORO DE PÉGASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Narrador:Beira Mar ficou olhando enquanto Seiya ficava à 5 metros dele,dando soquinhos no ar.

Beira:O que você ta fazendo?

Seiya:Errr...tentando te bater?

Beira:Pra isso você tem que encostar em mim...

Seiya:Mas no desenho eu sempre dei de longe...

Beira:Lá tinha efeitos especiais,aqui não...vamos,chegue perto e me soque...

Seiya:Ta né,já que ce diz...

Narrador:Então Seiya deu um bem no queixo de Beira,que caiu morto.

Seiya:Uia,se eu soubesse que assim era mais forte não tinha apanhado tanto.

Shiryu:Seiya,não enrola,vamos logo,para a boca!

Seiya:OK!

Narrador:Então eles saem correndo e cantando musiquinhas felizes de novo,até chegarem na Boca.E lá,Zeh Piquenus os esperava.

Hyoga:Eai Dadinho!

Zeh Piquenus:Piada velha...

Hyoga:...

Seiya:Nos dê a "Erva Sagrada"!

Zeh Piquenus:Quantos gramas?

Seiya:Hã!

Zeh Piquenus:Esquece.

Seiya:Esqueci.

Zeh Piquenus:Que bom.

Seiya:É.

Zeh Piquenus:...

Seiya:...

Zeh Piquenus:Vai me atacar ou não?

Seiya:Porque eu tenho que atacar primeiro!

Zeh Piquenus:É a regra.

Seiya:Ah.

Hyoga:PORRA SEU LERDO,SE VOCÊ NÃO ATACA,EU ATACO!

Narrador:Antes que Hyoga atingisse Zeh,ele foi jogado contra a parede.

Ikki:Que cosmo!

Shiryu:Que força!

Shun:Que homem!

Narrador:Shun agarra Zeh,que joga Shun contra a parede também.

Shun:Corno!

Narrador:Zeh derruba todos,porém Seiya se levanta.

Seiya:Eu não irei desistir...já descobri de onde vem sua força!

Zeh Piquenus:Ah é,de onde?

Seiya:Desse treco branquinho quer você fica cheirando!

Zeh Piquenus:...

Narrador:Seiya pegou então um pouco do tal pozinho e cheirou.

Seiya:UAU,NUNCA SENTI TANTO PODER,QUE FODA,UOWUOWUOW!

Ikki:Cara,o muleque fico alucinado,o que é esse pó?

Zeh Piquenus:Bem,o que ELE cheirou era farinha...

Seiya:Não importa,METEORO DE PÉGASUSSSSS!

Narrador:E para dar continuidade a história,Seiya tirou forças da unha do pé e derrotou Zeh Piquenus...

Seiya:Isso ae,agora vamo leva a erva pra Saori!

Narrador:Agora eles descem todo o morro,cantando de novo musiquinhas felizes,e quando chegam lá,fazem Saori...fazer "algo" com a erva...

Saori:Nossa,essa era da boa heim,nem to sentindo nada.

Seiya:FARINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ikki:Pronto,agora posso ir embora?

Shiryu:Ôôô sono.

Shun:Zeh Piquenus...bobo.

Hyoga:Agora,às compras...

Narrador:A câmera se afasta,e mostra o pôr do sol...uma cena linda se não fosse um grito de "FARINHAAAAAAAAAAA" ao fundo...

The End


End file.
